The Car ride
by sadistic-sex-master
Summary: Basically staying in a car for such a longtime with your boyfriend gets boring... Good thing Stan knows how to spice it up. Style. May turn into a two-part story.


Aww acute story i wrote...

Stan couldn't believe he had gotten Kyle of all people to agree to it. He was driving home from Denver with his update, stick-up-my-ass boyfriend and he was fucking horny.

Stan gulped as he took in Kyle's red curly hair that fell loosely and framed his face. Kyle had his eyes outside and was watching the scenery which really allowed Stan to ogle his boyfriend without getting in trouble.

Stan noticed Kyle's button up shirt was only half buttoned. He wore Stan's letter jacket over it with black skinny jeans. Stan could feel his mouth salivating.

Even though his jacket was too big Kyle had rolled up the sleeves and looked cute. Kyle turned to him eyes bored and dull green unlike when it shined when he was happy.

"Dude why are you hard?" Kyle rose a brow before sighing and un-buckling his seatbelt. "Stop the car Stan you cannot drive with a hard-on what if you have an accident and I die. Or worse live and be paralysed"

"Then maybe you should take care of it" Stan began nervously. Kyle's eyes narrowed and he clicked his tongue.

"You know I would if you didn't fuck me last night till I was sore!" Kyle snapped.

"Well we don't have to go all the way" Stan gulped. He cleared his throat feeling nervous. "You can" Stan gulped fearing the red haired boy's anger. "Give me a blow job as I drive"

"Or you can park and take care of it in the bushes." Kyle frowned. "What? You think this is a movie or cartoon that we won't crash if we do that" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Come on be adventurous, don't be a stick in the mud Ky" Stan smiled at Kyle who ignored him in favour of a magazine he'd found on the floor Near his feet. Fuck did Kyle have nice feet. Stan wasn't ashamed to love sucking on those toes.

Stan sighed. Kyle was getting him more hard. He loved Kyle when he was so defiant. It was sexy.

"Beg" Kyle's voice shocked Stan. He almost took his hands off the wheel.

"What? no!" Stan frowned he wasn't going to beg. He was a proud seme!

10 minutes later "Please?" Stan tried.

"Stan beg for it if you want it. One please will not cut it" Kyle smirked.

"Please Ky, I am hard and cumming in your mouth will help dearly" Stan watched Kyle's eyebrow twitch and he knew he'd fucked up.

"Yeah? You never tell me when you are close and you cum in my mouth or face you sick bastard" Kyle crossed his arms over his chest. Ky let the magazine in hand fall flat on his lap as he glared harder at Stan.

"Kyle please for fucks sake I am fucking desperate. I'll do anything you want after. I'll even watch those chick flicks with you and follow you to the fucking saloon. I swear as soon as we get to southpark... Just please!" Stan blew up.

"... Dude"

"..."

"Fine" Kyle sighed. He leaned over the gear box till his mouth hovered over Stan's erection. He couldn't watch Ky do it but he knew when soft hands had pulled his zipper down and released his erection.

"Kyle" Stan moaned when he felt something wet swallowing the head of his boner. Hard sucks and it was off him with a slight pop sound. He was trying to hold down the moans by biting his lip and it was harder driving but he knew it was worth it when a tongue flicked over the slit of his hard dick.

"Mmm Stan yummy" Kyle said. The lick started from the base and ended with Kyle sucking the head of his erection.

Stan reduced the speed of his car and let cars pass by him. He discreetly looked down for a second and saw only red hair bobbing up and down which made breathing hard. Fuck he loved KY's hair.

He looked back up only to realize he had swayed to the other lane. He moved the wheel back in place and suddenly the climax was coming.

He came.

ky sat up not looking pleased.

"Fuck you Stan" Kyle growled.

He swallowed. Stan was shocked. Kyle usually spat it out. This time Kyle swallowed.

"Holy fuck dude that was so hot" Stan blinked.

"Just let's get home. Drive faster before I puke" Kyle picked up the magazine once more staring at the pages. Stan smiled at Kyle.

"How about a hand job?" Stan asked.

"You really want me to knife your erection right?" Kyle's eyes narrowed at his magazine "we are watching 27 dresses when we get back home and it would be nice for us to go to the saloon tomorrow I want a new hair style"

"Dude but that's all so gay!" Stan glared ahead. He sold his soul for one stupid amazing blow job.

"Yeah and Stan" Kyle place the magazine down on his laps. "If you even think of ditching me I will make sure 'Kylie' comes back "

Kylie was Kyle's alter- ego that enjoyed bondage and Torture. Stan did not enjoy being cut up.

"Kay" silence drew in the car before Stan switched on the radio. Only to have S and M by rihanna playing.

Its so good to be bad...


End file.
